Kickin It: New Girl In The Dojo
by mysterymagic21
Summary: Bree takes out 8 Black Dragons when Frank asks her out again! Bree's uncle is Sensei Ty and cousin is Julie. Jack asks Bree to join the dojo, She joins standing up to her uncle. Jack has a crush on Bree and Kim! He know he can't date them both! What happens next? Review if you want me to also make it a love story!
1. Chapter 1

I love making new stories this idea popped in my head when I was laying on my bed this morning! This is a Kickin It series tell me if you want me to make it also a love story! This episode is like the first episode of Kickin It! It's called New Girl. Bree Landley yeah she's from my discontinued H2O story!

Bree's POV

Frank was chasing me to in front of Falafel Phil's!

"Frank! I told you I'm not going to go out with you!" I yelled at him It looked as if everyone one staring at us even a bunch of teens wearing Gi's!

"Why not Bree we could be happy together?" He asked catching up with me

"I told you! You smell, you're a cheater, your 19 and still in the 7th grade and a coward!" I told him straight

"Well I have to make you date me!" He told me grumpy

"In your dreams!" I laughed

Suddenly he aimed a punch at my head! I grabbed his arm

"You should not have done that!" I warned him

Then I took his arm and flipped him. He quickly got up and kicked me, I ducked then he called for back up! By now everyone in the area backed up as I took them all down! Hi-Ya! I flipped from each table and kicked another one down! "Wow I can't believe I actually had joined a dojo of pathetic losers!" I told them! Then I saw Sensei Ty coming!

"Uh Oh!"

"Bree! What did you do!" Ty asked me

"Sorry uncle! Frank tried asking me out again!"

"Oh and by the way I quit! Nothing against you but seriously I can't keep kicking the snot out of this loser when you spar me with him! Plus at the match yesterday! You totally cheated!"

I gave my black belt back!

"I'm late for cheer!" I hugged my sobbing uncle good bye and did back flips as I left!

Jack's POV

"Did you guys see that!" I told the gang we had been eating lunch outside of Falafel Phil's when this girl I think her name was Bree, took down 8 Black Dragons!

"Yeah! It was like a drama bomb went off!" Jerry said happily

"Hey guys that's Julie's cousin! Bree!" Milton said

"Julie told me Bree used to live with her dad but he had to move so Bree moved to live here with her mom!" Milton added

"I remember seeing her at cheer!" Kim said

"Which reminds me I'm late for cheer too!" Kim said rushing off

"Well anyway that girl is awesome at Karate!" Eddie said

"Since she quit the Black Dragons we can ask her to join our dojo! Eddie added!

"Great idea!" I said enthusiastic

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bree's POV

I was at my locker looking for my history textbook, "Where is it!" I mumbled I took my scarf out and put it on then I found it my textbook!

I closed my locker and turned around when I saw this cute boy standing in front of me!

"Hi I'm Bree!" I said smiling

"I'm Jack" The boy said

"I saw you at the mall the other day It looks like you know something about Karate!" Jack said

"Something no, a lot yeah" I said giggling

"I came over her to ask you if you wanted to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo? My friends and I do Karate over there." He asked me

"Umm I'd love to it's just that the sensei at the Black Dragons is my uncle and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't approve! I said disappointed

"But I'll do it anyway, I seriously want to show him off!" I said smiling

"Great I'll see you later today!" He said smiling

_Man he is __SOOOOO__ cute!_ I thought while blushing

The bell rang and I rushed off to class

Jack's POV

_Man! Bree is soooo cute! But so is Kim! I have a crush on both of them but I can't date them both! _I thought nervously

_And this class is soooo boring I hate history!_

I turned around and saw Bree so into her textbook studying! I smiled at her, to my surprise she did notice and smiled back!

Then I turned to the right and so Kim she waved at me and smiled, I smiled back! Finally the bell rang 7th period was over and so is school!

Kim's POV

After school was over I thought nervously _I saw Jack turn around and smile at Bree but I don't think she noticed then he smiled at me! Does he have a crush on Bree and me! I hope not!_

I forgot where I was heading so into thought but then I remembered I have to get stuff from my locker I grabbed my science and biology text books and dropped off my math and history text books, and left school and headed to the dojo! I was shocked when I saw a girl in there stretching while talking to Jack! Then I recognized her as Bree! I was so jealous I thought Jack had feelings for me! Maybe he still does I thought I cooled down and went inside!

"Hey Kim this is Bree!" Jack told me

"Hey!" I told Bree

"Hi!" She replied

I noticed she was wearing a green Bobby Wasabi t-shirt and black sweatpants. We were almost matching except that I was wearing white sweatpants!

Then the guys walked in

"Who's the chic?" Jerry asked obnoxiously

"Bree she's joining our dojo!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa did we not remember there's a test?" He asked motioning to me.

"Fine, come here what's your name?" Bree told Jerry

"Jerry Martinez" He told me coming here

"Ready?" Bree asked him

"I was born ready!" Jerry replied smoothly

Hi Yah Yah! In less than 10 seconds Bree had down a round kick and flipped him

"What do you guys think?" Jerry asked

"We need another girl who can kick but around here!" Kim replied excited!

"She's totally in!" Jack replied

"A+" Milton replied as usual

"Got my vote" Eddie answered

"That settles it!" Jack replied

Bree blushed

Bree's POV

Rudy came in the room

"Nice to meet you Bree!" He told me

"Thanks!" I said happy

"Let's start sparring! Kim & Bree, Jack & Jerry, and Eddie & Milton!"

Rudy said as he watched Kim and I

"So Kim this new nail salon opened up and is giving free manicures for the grand opening today! Plus they give you the nail polish bottle that you use! Wanna go there after practice?" I asked Kim

"That sounds awesome! I'm in!" She replied!

Just then a white Jack Russell Terrier came through the doors with a camera attached to its collar!

"Haley what are you doing here?" She then saw the camera snatched it off and threw it on the ground breaking it!

"What just happened?" The gang asked Bree

"My uncle is the sensei of The Black Dragons and whenever he doesn't know where I am he sends my dog Haley to find me with a camera to see where I am! This is bad he saw me with a Bobby Wasabi T-shirt before I threw it!" I said

"Rudy can I hide in your office he's coming I know it!" I asked Rudy

"Sure!" He replied

I took my dog and hid in Rudy's office. A minute later sure enough Sensei Ty and Frank barged in yelling "Where is she!"

"Where's who?" I could hear the gang asking

"Bree!" Frank and Ty said at the same time

"She's not here!" They said I imagined them having confused looks on their faces

Finally they left

I rushed out!

"That was close!" I said relived I sent Haley back home!

We continued sparing then Kim and I went over to Manicure Magic & Perfect Pedicure! I chose a periwinkle like color and I got daisies on my manicure! Kim liked my nails so she got the same! Ty had showed up to get a power pedicure!

"Kim" Ty said firmly

"Ty" Kim said in the same tone

"Uncle" I said like Kim

"Bree" Ty said

I said bye to Kim and Ty took me home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of episode 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: The next competition

Episode 2-The competition At the dojo after school Nobody's POV

Rudy put up the competition list to get new belts

"So our next competition is against The Black Dragons in 2 days! Jack said excited

"I know I can beat a lot of them at sparring! But my uncle still doesn't know I do Karate here!" Bree said happy but with a hint of displeasure

"Right, well you'll just have to stand up to him" Kim said

"Your right, I'll do that later!" Bree agreed

"Alright let's go to the practicing dummies!" Rudy said as he motioned towards 6 dummies set up

"Alright I want each of you to do a round kick." Rudy told them

Rudy watched the 6 do a round kick

"Jack aim a little higher"

"Perfect Kim"

"Milton watch your posture"

"Perfect Bree"

"More power Eddie"

"WAKE UP JERRY!"

Practice was interrupted when Bobby Wasabi came crashing in.

"I heard there was a new student!" He said heavily

"Yes, Bree joined us yesterday!" Rudy confirmed

Rudy pointed to the girl with brown wavy hair.

"Ahh so this is the new pupil" Bobby said

"Hello" Bree said politely

"So how good are you at karate?" Bobby asked

"Pretty good" Bree replied uneasy

Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie interrupted

"Pretty good? You took out 8 Black Dragons all by yourself!" Kim exclaimed

"You flipped Jerry twice yesterday" Jack added

"Actually is was three times" Jerry replied

"And you took down Frank twice today!" Milton added

"Just cause he was walking towards you!" Eddie added

"Actually he came from behind and poked me!" Bree told Eddie

"Splendid! I like this girl already!" Bobby exclaimed

"See you all tomorrow then!" Bobby rushed out

"Well then that concludes practice!" Rudy said

Bree's POV

We all walked home together

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said waving

"Bye!" They all said

I walked in the house and my uncle was there

I confronted Ty and told him I was doing Karate at Bobby Wasabi's

"How could you!"

"Well I need to get away from Frank plus you cheated!"

"Well I do that all the time!"

I gasped!

"Your such a baby and a cheater!"

I left and went straight to my room!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Bree's POV

"I am so siked about this competition!" I told Kim

"Me too I love kicking the Black Dragons but! Kim replied

"First up we have sparring!" Rudy said

"Okay Bree kid, Kim vs. that kid, and Jack vs. that weirdo and Bree your going again vs. him" He said pointing to a whole bunch of weird kids!

Bree and Frank were on the matts

"Go!"

Frank came at me punching when I blocked his move and flipped him, he got back up

"Hi-Ya!" I kicked him down

"Winner!" said one of the refs pointing at me!

"Yes!" I got my yellow belt

"Go beat the snot out of him Kim!" I told Kim

"You bet!" She replied!

Kim took down the kid

A half an hour later the competing was over I got 2 belts

Later Sensei Ty came over

"Well as long as your happy you can stay!" He said sniffling

"Yay!" I exclaimed!

And I went over to my new best friends!

"Good news! I can stay at your dojo!" I told my gang

We all celebrated new belts at the ice cream parlor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of episode 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to put a shout out to this very SWAWESOME writer! pandav123! She is SOOOOOOO NICE! And such a Swawesome Writer! Follow her favorite her read her stories!


	3. Chapter 3:Crushed part 1

I don't own Kickin't It Just my OC Bree Landley Okay this episode has a lot more drama!

A preview~ Jack has a crush on both Kim & Bree, he knows a lot about Kim already while Bree's still a mystery. He doesn't want to date the girl that's cuter. He decides to take Bree to Captain Corndog to get to know her better. But when Kim comes in to get food she sees Jack & Bree together laughing, she leaves unnoticed….

Episode 3~ Crushed Jack's POV Okay let's get this straight, I have a crush on Kim & Bree! I feel like such a player, Jerry would probably congratulate me! I'm not dating the cuter one because they are both equally cute, plus it's wrong! I know a lot about Kim, so I'll take Bree to Captain Corndogs just as friends and to get to know her better!

After practice at the dojo….

Bree's POV

I walked out of the girl's locker room first . (Jack and Bree convo)

"Hey Bree"

"Hey Jack what's up?"

We left the dojo

"I was wandering if you wanted to go to Captain Corndog's to get food with me?"

_I blushed the tiniest bit trying to hide it! Was Jack trying to ask me out? I hoped so, because when I heard that my heart inflated like a balloon!_

"Just to get to know each other better!" He quickly added My heart sunk as Jack finished

"Yeah! Sure sounds good!" I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice

We walked over to Captain Corndog's.

I reached for my wallet as I ordered

"It's fine I'll pay" Jack said taking out his wallet

"No I can." I said

"Just let me!" He said nicely

"Thanks Jack!" I said giving him my '_You-didn't-have-to' _smile

We sat down at a booth and started talking

"We have so much in common!" I told Jack smiling

"Yeah totally!"

Meanwhile…. Kim's POV

I was shopping for clothes after practice. I had come out of Hollister when I started to get hungry!

I'll go to Captain Corndog's! I thought

The line was just out of the doorway. Only 4 or 5 people ahead.

Oh well I'll wait!

I looked around and saw Jack & Bree together smiling, laughing and having a good time together!

I ran out tears streaming down my face and ran straight into the bathrooms! I hoped nobody saw me crying! The strong Kim Crawford crying over some stupid boy she had a crush on!

_I always thought Jack had a crush on me! What did I do wrong? Did I make him think I don't like him back! Because I do! Does he like Bree! Or both of us! That spells disaster! I'm so clueless! I thought upset!_

I stopped crying made myself look good.

_STOP CRYING! Hello! Your Kim Crawford you get like 40 valentines on Valentine's Day! Like half of the boys at school have a crush on you! So who cares if just 1 cute guy doesn't like you! Plenty of other cute guys who do! I thought proudly_

I walked out and walked home!

Meanwhile… Jack's POV

_Man Bree and I have soo much in common, plus she's so adorable! But so is Kim!_

We had finished eating and I asked to walk Bree home. Like Kim and I, Bree lives on the same street.

"Mind if I walk you home?" I asked

"I would be honored." She said giggling

"Jack I know you have a thing for Kim" Bree said breaking the silence

"Whaaaat?" I said trying to hide the topic

"It's obvious, and…" She said trailing off

The look on her face told me she was confused.

"You look cute when you do that face."

She blushed a light pink.

"Jack, umm I know you have a umm crush on both of us, I can see it in your eyes" She said awkwardly

"Yeah your both perfect…" I trailed off

"Kim and I both feel the same way"

Then it started to rain

"I think that dating right now might ruin the friendship between you and Kim and me and Kim. Not that I don't like you I've had a crush on you since you came up to my locker!" Bree said upset

_It's so hard not to notice how pretty Bree looks in the rain. JACK SNAP OUT OF IT! I thought_

"I totally agree, it would feel awful to have your best friend ignore you!" I said agreeing

"Thanks for walking me home Jack" Bree said smiling

"Anytime" I replied and watched as Bree ran into her house.

Then I ran across the street and down a house to the right. Kim's house, which was right next to Bree's house with mine straight across from Kim's.

_Why is love so complicated? I thought_

Meanwhile…. Bree's POV

I ran inside the house shivering

I called Kim with my Phone

_Ring Ring Bree italic Kim underlined_

Then I heard Kim

"Hello?"

"_Shade up"_ (This was in Frenimies)

"Okay"

"_Okay! Guess what!"_

"What?"

"_Jack totally likes you!"_

"Seriously! I thought you 2 were on date earlier"

"_We were just getting to know each other better Kim!"_

"Eeek!" 

"_He said he thinks were both cute but I said we shouldn't date it would mess up are friendships!"_

"Aww!"

"_But you knew him first plus Jerry's kind of cute!"_

"Seriously" I saw Kim's mouth drop

"Anyway I was shopping earlier!"

"_Oooh!"_

"Check out my new bag!"

"_Cute!"_

"And it was buy 1 get 1 so I got you the exact same bag!"

"_Shut Up!"_

"Should I really!"

"_NO!"_

"So tomorrow let's walk to school together!"

"_K Shade up at 7:30"_

"_Agreed!" (they both say)_

We hung up. I saw Jack's room light on from my window

I went to my MAC and login as insta-babe and started to IM Blackbeltjack365

Jack is underlined Bree is italic

_Hey Jack_

What's up Bree?

_What's Jerry's username?_

It's Igotloadsofswag

_Figures! Anyway you HAVE to tell Kim you like her tomorrow!_

WHY!

_1 She likes you back! 2 She'll never know you like her back and 3 You have waited too long! I you don't make a move somebody else will!_

Fine! Well c ya tomorrow

_TTYL_

Blackbeltjack365 has logged off

I started to IM karate-babe

Bree's italic Kim's underlined

_Kim can you me a favor?_

Sure what is it?

_I need you to IM Jerry and ask him if he thinks I'm cute and if he has a crush on me!_

KK!

Kim's POV

As Bree asked I started to IM Igotloadsofswag

Jerry underlined Kim italic

_Hey Jerry!_

Yo Kim!

_Do you have a crush on Bree?_

Whoa! How'd ya kno?

_You do!_

Whaaat? Fine but that girl's got GAME

_Well ttyl_

What no Kim!

CLIFF-HANGER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! A couple of you asked for this to be a love story but see it wasn't exactly supposed to be a love story! But I can make a new story and make it a love story! The IM scene with Kim & Jerry that spelling mistakes WERE ON PURPOSE (I'm not an idiot!) Since this is taking me longer I'm splitting it up into 2 parts! Also if you read this PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  And tell me which couple you like more Jack & Bree or Jack & Kim? Then tell me whose the cuter couple Jack & Kim or Jerry & Bree?


	4. Chapter 3: Crushed part 2

All right I have read your reviews and I agree Kick is such a cute couple! Help me come up with a couple name for Bree & Jerry!

Here's part 2

Kim's POV

_So Jerry does like Bree!_

Kim's italic Bree's underlined.

_Eeek! Jerry sooo totally has a crush on you!_

SERIOUSLY! AWESOME!

_IKR! This is totally awesome Jerry likes you and Jack likes me!_

I can see double dates!

_Yea! Anyway it's getting late!_

Yea, shade up at 7:30?

_No it's pancake Friday tomorrow!_

Oh yea! Yummy!

_Ikr! Night!_

I signed off, brushed my teeth and headed to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 7 o'clock tomorrow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My annoying alarm on my IPhone woke me up. I called Bree we usually had pancake Friday's but she was already downstairs still in her Pj's

"Morning" She said yawning but looking cheerful!

"Morning" I replied

"I'll let you to make the rest of the pancakes I've got to go to work!" My mom said

"See you!"

Bree was flipping a pancake when I shot some batter at her!

"Hey!" She said when it landed on her nose

"You'll get it" Bree flung batter and it hit my cheek

Jack came in through the front door

"You started pancake Friday without me!" He said sarcastic

"And started a batter war" Bree said while flicking some at his nose

"Oh that's it!" He flicked some at our faces

When the batter ran dry we ate the pancakes my mom made.

At 7:30 we shooed Jack out so we could get ready!

"Okay if Jack's going to ask me out I want to look cute!"

"Same but with Jerry!"

We were bickering about clothes until finally we agreed on something.

cgi/set?id=55127376

We left my house it was 8:20. We were talking about our gym teacher Coach Neil. "He's like the youngest teacher here!" Bree said "Totally!"

We got to school 5 minutes before the bell was going to ring. Bree's locker was right next to mine. We put on lip gloss, and got our books. "Did you do your homework last night?" I asked Bree

"Yea except that I skipped #7." Bree answered

"I did all of it!" I replied smirking

"Cutie Alert!" Bree whispered in my ear

"I'll see you in 1st period!" Bree said leaving me.

I pretended not to notice Jack coming from behind me

Jack and Kim convo.

I pretended to look startled when Jack came from behind me.

"Hey Kimmy!" He said smirking

"Jackie." I said grinning

"So do you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"I think I'm free." I said smiling "Pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great!" And I kissed him on the lips! And left Jack grinning happily!

At Lunch. Bree's POV

I was walking toward the lunch cafeteria when I heard a voice.

"Hey Bree" I heard a cold mean voice behind me

I turned around to face the person

"Oh look it's Donna Tobin and her gang of mis-fits!" I said sarcastically

"Yea sure were the mis-fits, not you and your gang of karate wierdo's!" Donna said coldly

"Let's see there's Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Jack and Kim. But they haven't turned you into one of them yet?" "You can still return to us!" Donna said

"All you do is spread rumors, be a jerk and you always have your nose in other people's business!" I said coldly

"We will destroy you Bree!" Donna said cruelly as she whipped around and walked away.

_What a pathetic looser! _I thought

Jerry's POV

_Where is Bree! Man that girl is hot and nice! I gotta make her notice all my swag!_

I spotted Bree next to her locker. I walked up all cool,

"Hey babe" I said trying to flirt

"Hey Jerry" Bree said

"What it do girl?" I said

"I think your kinda cute!" Bree said flawlessly

"What do you think about going on a date eh? I asked her

"I think I'd love to! Pick me up at 7 tomorrow!" Bree said blushing

She pecked me on the lips and left.

"WOW!" I said happily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The end of episode!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys I'm going to be busy for a week! Yeah I know it's that I'm a bookworm! I'm reading the Harry Potter series (yeah I know kinda late!) I read the first 3 books in a week that's why I haven't been updating! Goblet of Fire (book I'm reading 4th book in series) IS HUGE! 700 pages still have like 500 left! Plus my goal is 11 books by school starts for summer reading! I've read 5 but I still have to read a sunshine state book! So yea!

~Sheridan :D


End file.
